Sleeping Beauty
by Maronn
Summary: Or was it a beast? Paul experiences just what the marriage life is all about. Especially if you happen to be married to the most troublesome woman in the planet. Even in her sleep.


_Hi! This is my very first ikarishipping fanfic, Paul and Dawn are just so adorable. The idea just hit me out of nowhere and here it is. And I apologize the language if it seems odd, but seeing as English isn't my native language it can be a little clumsy. I hope you enjoy even if it's a bit short, and reviews are always greatly appreciated!_

* * *

The different colors were all swirling around me. While someone might say they were beautiful or something as petty, to me they were extremely irritating. After five seconds at staring the combination of green and pink forming these strange patterns, my head started really hurt. Where did all this crab come from, seriously?

Suddenly I felt waves of pain coming from my stomach as if someone had just punched me in the gut. Can't a guy get a break sometimes? First those annoying colors and now this. You know, it would be nice to get some sleep some time soon, 'cause it is night after all! I knew I made a mistake when I agreed to this. That stupid little... And then I was awake.

I opened my eyes slowly and then blinked. Once, twice. All started coming back to me, and I could already make out the scene before me through my blurry gaze. Ugly painting, another even uglier painting and geez, why the hell there was a whole collection of ugly paintings staring at me on the wall?

The pain in my stomach made me wince as I tried to sit up. Man, that woman could kick. And punch. And she had one crazy set of claws. The thought only made me shudder. Not to mention all those horrific pink handbacks that I swear are all full of rocks. Or makeup. Whatever. The point is you didn't want to get hit square in the head with any of them, trust me I know. I rubbed the back of my skull unconsciously while re-living all the horrors that troublesome woman had put me through.

Speaking of the devil.

I turned around to find her sleeping silently middle of the bed. She was hugging her favorite stuffed toy, a pink hippo, and smiling like some kind of maniac. That woman's cheerfulness sure never faded, even in her sleep she had to irritate me. It's like it was signed to be her destiny in life, to bring out the worst of me. And that Troublesome had some nerve to look so comfortable! Right after she tried to murder me in my sleep. That idiot has never read any books about "How to treat your husband properly if you want your marriage to last and not to come to visit your poor spouse every other Saturday to the mental hospital", hasn't she? Well, she should. Hell yes!

I sighed and ran my hand through my purple hair. It got stuck in the jungle of tangles. I could ask Dawn to comb my hair again tomorrow... The corners of my lips turned into what you could call a smile, I suppose. Now, if I only could get back to sleep.

I stole one last glance at the sleeping figure. The faint light of the moon that shone through the closed curtains made her pale skin really glow. Her hair was all over the bed. I stroked her flushed cheek softly. She murmured something as uncanny as everything that got past her lips sleep or not, something that I would never understand. But it didn't mean I would stop listening her babblings. So troublesome... But my Troublesome. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I tried to pull some of the covers to warm me up from her death grip but as always, I was the one to give up. Figures. But there is always option two, to simply sleep without them, and believe me it isn't the first night. I scoffed. As if, more likely every single night, damn her. I turned my back at her and immediately she started to cuddle against my back, seeking for warmth. How greedy can woman get? First all the covers, now my body heat too. Still, I leaned back and relaxed. Let the sleep come.

And then I heard it, snoring so loud that the ugly paintings in the wall started to wobble and the bed was shaking. And it was coming from behind me.

"Screw all of this! I want a divorce!"

"Mmmh? Did you say something, Paul? You woke me up."


End file.
